Ultimate Gamers Guide
by Bishlet
Summary: Including various cheats and hints, from videogames such as GTA Series, Saints Row Series, Tomb Raider Series, Batman Arkham Series, Borderlands 1 & 2, Gran Turismo Series, WOW, IMVU (not really a videogame but meh), Pokemon, and a lot more. ENJOY! Bishlet


_If you scratch the inside of your ear, it'll sound like Pac-Man. THAT'S IT, SCRATCH, SCRATCH AWAY IMAGINE YOU'RE IN THE ARCADES, HAMMERING THOSE BUTTONS, MAKING PAC-MAN MUNCH THOSE PRECIOUS WHITE GOODS (...er..) AND AVOID THE JELLYFI...COLOURFUL (not 'colorful', I'm aussie, dammit) GHOSTS. _

~Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit. Waste space here so the 'characters used' show a decent amount and people will think this is legit...HOLD IT. I DO HAVE A HINT FOR POKEMON: CATCH 'EM ALLLLLLLLLLL, EVEN MAGICARP. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Problem? ಠ_ಠ


End file.
